In Heat
by pazebra3
Summary: After becoming a Cat animagus during her 8th year, Hermione Granger unexpectedly goes into heat. HG/Multi. Warnings: dub-con, public sex
1. It Begins- Harry

Hermione Granger sat in the library as she usually did ever night surrounded by a pile of books and papers. She had managed to get Harry to join her this evening, which was unusual as was the fact that they were eight years (which didn't exist before this year).

They were working together when Hermione began to feel odd. Her insides were fluttering and she began to feel aroused for what appeared to be no reason. She tried to ignore the feeling but the harder she tried the stronger it felt and she began to panic. Her fidgeting caught Harry's attention and when she looked up at him she became focused on his lips and wanted to feel them, taste them.

He called to get her attention and blushing she muttered nothing was wrong before looking back at the book in front of her. Her panic increased. What is wrong with me?' she thought frantically, 'Harry is just a friend. I've never felt like this before.' Sure she had felt attraction and lust before but she usually just pushed it aside in favor of studying.

But now all she could think of was harry, his lips, his body, his cock. The feeling kept growing until she was overwhelmed and could think of nothing else. She thought of jumping him and tasting his but an increasingly small part of her mind screamed that she couldn't. Harry was her friend and they were in the library where anyone could see it. The rest of her only took the last part into consideration and decided on stealth.

Making sure Harry was distracted she slid under the table and crawled over to him. His legs were already spread for her and licking her lips she settled on her knees between them. She slowly placed her hands on his thighs and in a caress slipped her hand up and unzipped him his pants. He froze above her at her first touch.

Looking up he noticed her absence. "Hermione?" he called out hesitantly and nervously, but also excited. She shushed him and purred "Trust me Harry." Harry was torn, she was his friend, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. And he knew he would be crazy to give up a chance at pleasure, especially from her. But he also knew Hermione would not act like this unless something was wrong.

But then she pulled his cock out and softly stroked it, and Harry lost all thoughts of protesting. She worked her hand around his length, pumping a few times while he hardened. Her mind was empty of all thoughts except the cock before her.

She giggled before kissing his tip, getting a shudder out of Harry, then bringing the head into her mouth and sucking. Harry inhaled harshly above her then let out a soft moan as she took more and more into her mouth letting it hit the back of her throat after a few minutes. All He could think of was pleasure though he tried to distract himself from coming too soon.

Hermione slid her hands from his cock to squeeze and caress her breasts, now using only her mouth on Harry's cock. Harry slid one hand under the table and into her hair increasing her pace, then groaning when it caused his tip to hit the back of her throat.

Hermione let one hand wander down to play with her clit through her panties as her arousal grew at Harry's show of dominance.

While she sucked and bobbed on his hard cock, she noticed his approaching explosion and pulled away and gripped him to cut off his orgasm. He let out a hard groan and bucked his hips, then whined her name as a question and a plea.

After a moment she began again harder and faster than before. She cut him off again then worked him soft and slow to tease him. Just when he thought she would do this forever and never let him cum she sped up deep throating him then swallowing as he finally blew his load and she came along with him.

He sighed in relief and pleasure; while she cleaned him up first with her tongue then with a spell before tucking him back in. She repeated the spell on herself then crawled back over to her seat and got in it.

With a smile she looking him in the eye and sucked her own cum off her fingers while he moaned but was too spent to re-harden.

The feeling dimmed after she came but did not completely disappear. She was aware of what she had just done and how outside of her normal behavior it was but oddly it no longer bothered her. She resumed her studying without a second thought to what had just occurred.

Harry stared at her in disbelief for a moment at how out of character the whole thing was and how she could just go back to studying as if nothing had happened. He started to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing but the remaining pleasure and exhaustion he felt told him otherwise. After a few minutes he turned back to his books as well, brushing it off as some weird girl thing and knowing if she wanted to talk about it she would.


	2. Neville

Back in her dorm room latter that night Hermione felt the arousal and pressure begin to build back up. Strangely it did not panic her at all this time, though she knew it should. Her body craved attention and she felt the need for a hunt. She idly wondered if this had anything to do with the fact she had recently become a feline animagus.

Feeling warm she pushed all thoughts aside and quickly changed into her pjs, shorts and a cami top. Then she went down to the common room to see if anyone was still awake at the late hour. She practically purred when she discovered that it was empty save for one lone figure, Neville Longbottom.

She had never really thought of him in a sexual way before, but then again she hadn't thought that way of most people preferring to focus on studying.

Quietly she approached, trying not to startle him then claimed the seat next to him on a sofa facing the fireplace.

"What are you still doing up?" she questioned the boy, who jumped slightly at the unexpected company.

"Oh, um. Hey Hermione, I couldn't sleep so I came down to read. What about you?"

"I was feeling a little lonely and was hoping to find someone to keep me company." She replied with a purr placing a hand on his thigh. "Won't you keep me company Neville?" she began to rub his thigh gently, pushing out her chest slightly, and moving closer to his growing bulge.

Neville turned bright red but couldn't find motivation to push away the object of many of his fantasies. He started to wonder if he was in another of those fantasies now.

His eyes latched onto her breasts noticing her hard nipples and how she was clearly not wearing a bra. He stuttered a bit, not knowing how to reply before simply saying her name as a question. She answered by taking his book from his hands, setting it on the table beside him, before straddling him and kissing him as an answer.

He froze for a moment then deciding he really must be dreaming, he began to kiss back and moved his hands to study her body. One hand ended in her hair pulling her tightly while the other gripped her rubbed her back before gripping her tight arse. Her hands rubbed his chest and strong abs, which he gained from the war.

She then broke away to pull off his shirt, while he returned the favor taking her bra off as well. He latched onto her breasts with his mouth and hands, while she gripped his shoulders and began to rock on his bulge. He nipped and sucked one breast while caressing and pinching the other nipple, then alternating. If he was dreaming then he decided he was going to make the most of his fantasy.

She moaned and sped up her movements, moving one hand up to his hair holding him to her breast. She was shocked at his ferocity and pleased at the enthusiasm he was showing having gotten over his initial surprise.

With a growl Neville grabbed her hips and flipped her over on the couch and hovered above her. He looked at her hesitantly and in response she began to undo his belt and trousers. He stood and removed the rest of his clothing before slipping off her shorts and panties.

He then moved down and forcing her legs apart and settling between them, he latched onto her clit with his lips and tongue. He moved to suck and lick at her opening then moved back to her clit and slid a finger into her. He teased her for a while working her up to three fingers, then curled them inside her while flicking her clit with his tongue to push her over the edge. She came with a cry, and he moved up to silence it with his lips.

She had definitely underestimated the Longbottom heir and knew she would be coming back to him for more in the future. Neville was pleased that he had been able to bring her to that level of pleasure and felt himself, somehow, growing even harder against her stomach as he kept kissing her.

After a moment she came down from her climax and reached down to rub his cock between their bellies. He was rock hard and a few drops of precum where slipping out. He stopped her after a few strokes saying "I want to cum inside of you." They were both a little shocked at his statement and the strength of the desire it was said with.

He sat up and guided his cock to her opening, and then at her nod of approval he thrust all the way in in a single motion. She let out a slight cry of pain, which her unnatural arousal pushed away, as he broke through her barrier. He froze at her cry and was shocked at the feeling of pushing through her barrier and the sensation of her clenching around his cock. He filled his mind with disturbing images, like Snape in a tutu, to keep from blowing. Then after a moment Hermione begged for him to "please move. I need your big hard cock" and he was unable to deny her.

He started thrusting into her slowly then harder and faster at her cries to. The room was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure as they both moved together. Neither spared a thought that someone might hear them and investigate.

The pleasure began to build again inside of Hermione from his thrusting, which was hitting a delightful spot inside of her, and how his thumb was flicking her clit on every other thrust. Then with a heavy grunt Neville stilled and came inside her. The feel of him inside of her and his sperm jetting into her pushed her back over the edge and she came again.

They laid there panting for a moment before Hermione moved out from under him and with a final kiss redressed, cleaning them both with a wave of her wand, then slipped back up to her dorm and to bed. Neville watched her go then pinched his arm, shocked when the pain told him that yes that really just happened. With a dazed smile he slid on his pants, grabbed the rest of his clothes and went up to bed, falling asleep easily this time still smiling.

Back in her room, Hermione was think that yes she would definitely be doing that with Neville again. The strange arousal was again settling down after her orgasm but was still there. She could not find it in her to worry about it and instead settled in to bed and fell asleep.


	3. Twins

AN: During second year Hermione achieved a partial cat transformation due to putting the wrong hair into polyjuice potion. She did not achieve or even try for an animagus form in any of the books.

The next morning Hermione awoke refreshed and calm. She still felt a draw to have sex, and lots of it, but it was somehow different. It felt right, normal even. She couldn't believe she had been worried by it yesterday. "Sex is fun. I should have started doing it much sooner," she thought with a grin.

Getting up she stretched and arched her back like a cat, then headed to the shower. She thought about how glad she was that hatred of water was not one of the cat-like traits she gained from her animagus form.

After her shower she went to get dressed but when she looked in the mirror she was unhappy with the uniform. She whipped out her wand and shortened her skirt to mid-thigh, and tightened her white blouse to hug her curves. Next she switched her bra color to bright purple and her panties to match. She skipped the sweater/jumper and threw her robes over her arm intending to leave them open in class. She almost forgot her tie but threw it on, on her way out the door.

She got a few wolf whistles and stares as she passed through the common room headed to breakfast. She winked at a few of the boys and blew a few kisses for show, but said nothing. About halfway to the Great Hall she heard a commotion and was only a little surprised to see the Weasley twins come running down the corridor.

Before she had a chance to say or do anything they each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her in the nearest broom closet. She was sandwiched in between them pressed against them both. Neither of them noticed as they were occupied sealing and silencing the door then catching their breaths.

"whew. That was close." The twin in front of her.

"Yeah. Filch almost had us for a moment." The one behind her.

She cleared her throat. "Always getting into trouble you two are. What are you even doing in the castle? And how did I get dragged into this?" she said sound mad.

"Uhhh. We're here to talk to the headmistress."

"and we couldn't leave you in the hall to get caught by Filch."

"And Trouble is our middle name," they finished together.

'Well this is certainly interesting. They both feel so firm against me, might as well make the most of it.' She thought with a growing smirk as her body grew warm and wet in anticipation.

"I guess we will be stuck in here for a while then," she huffed biting her lip coyly and she began to squirm in a way she knew would rub them in all the right places.

They both inhaled sharply at the same time, and the one in front of her, Fred roughly grabbed her hips to hold her still.

"Is something wrong?" she breathed fake innocently, into Fred's neck and got a shiver in response.

"You should be more careful you're playing with fire here" George told her.

She felt them grow against her and licked her lips, "I like a little danger in life." With one hand she caressed Fred's chest while the other snuck behind her to rub George's bulge.

George moaned loudly and as one the twins moved, all thoughts of restraint gone. Fred captured her lips and slipped his hands under her shirt rubbing her hips and pulling her closer. George attacked her neck with bites and kisses, causing her to moan into his twin's mouth. George worked his hands between her chest and Fred's and began to unbutton her blouse.

Hermione wished there was more room in the little closet so she could kneel and try to fit both of them in her mouth. 'maybe next time' she thought. When George finished with her buttons she pulled off the blouse and tossed it the floor where it was soon joined by her bra.

The twins worked in unison together as if sharing a mind. She lost track of who was who. They each had a hand working one of her breasts while the other two caressed her ass and slipped under her skirt inside her knickers to rub her clit. The hands worked her expertly while their mouths never paused.

Soon a finger, then two were entering her and she was coming. She screamed her orgasm into one of their mouths then pulled back and resting her head on his shoulder caught her breath.

Then she was attacking his neck in bites and kisses grinding herself against a hand and using hers to undo both of their pants and pulling out both of their cocks.

"I want these inside me. Now. Please I need you both so badly." She panted and moaned as fingers continued to work inside of her.

They said nothing but let out twin moans and the hands disappeared. They moved to hold her still as one cock lined up and slipped into her. She felt only pleasure as she gripped him tightly. He thrust into her slowly a few times then forced himself to stop.

"You really think you can handle us both?" one asked her concerned. She moaned and let out a "god yes, please" in response.

The other twin lined his cock up next to his twins and slowly pushed in alongside his brother. She felt no pain but she did feel twinges telling her there should have been pain at being stretched so far without preparation/practice.

They paused a moment to let her adjust but she grew impatient and gripping Fred's shoulders began to thrust against them. The twins quickly took over and began an alternating rhythm with one cock, then the other entering her, then both every third thrust. It was so incredible, she felt so full and wanted more. She held onto Fred's shoulders only letting go to maneuver one of each's hands back to her breasts.

She came again as they fucked her and her squeezing during a shared thrust sent them both over the edge along with her. They came long and hard together sharing a three way kiss.

Sweating and panting they all came down slowly. The twins were shocked at Hermione's behavior. It seemed so off from the bossy bookworm they remembered. They both thought they liked the new Hermione better and decided not to question it.

They helped her grab her shirt and bra, then checked to see if the coast was clear while she put them back on. Seeing it was all clear they split ways with a promise to meet up again later.

Hermione continued on her way to breakfast but only had time to grab some toast before the food disappeared and with her friends she rushed off to class.


End file.
